Hammer (weapon type)
Hammers are a recurring type of weapon in the series. It is usually a strong close-range weapon, used by melee Jobs, usually the Viking or the Berserker. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The White Mage and the Warrior can equip hammers. List of Hammers: *Hammer *Mythril Hammer *Thor's Hammer *War Hammer (GBA & PSP) Final Fantasy III The Viking is the only Job that may equip hammers, other than the Onion Knight. List of Hammers: *Hammer *Thor *Dragon Hammer *Triton Hammer *Platinum Hammer *Blessed Hammer *Mighty Hammer (DS) Final Fantasy IV Cid's weapon of choice is the Hammer. List of Hammers: *Wooden Hammer *Mythril Hammer *Gaia Hammer *Thor's Hammer *Flare Sledgehammer Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- List of Hammers: *Mythril Hammer *Gaia Hammer Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of Hammers: *Hammer *Wooden Hammer *Mythril Hammer *Gaia Hammer *Sledgehammer *Thor's Hammer *Flare Sledgehammer (Dummied) Final Fantasy V Berserkers are the only Job that can wield hammers, other than the Freelancer. List of Hammers: *Mythril Hammer *War Hammer *Gaia Hammer *Thor's Hammer Final Fantasy VII Only one hammer appears at any time in the game through Cait Sith's Slots Toy Box Limit Break ability. The Hammer is dropped on the enemy for medium damage in terms of the Toy Box Limit Break at 3.5 times normal damage. The same Hammer model is used for the Enemy Skill Magic Hammer. Final Fantasy IX During the first part of the game, a hammer is briefly used by Cinna, aptly named Hammer, which he is very attached to. This is the only hammer weapon in the game. Final Fantasy XI Hammers are the most damaging type of Club weapon, but can only be wielded by White Mages and Geomancers. Notable Hammers: *Deae Gratia *Mjollnir *Werebuster *Morgenstern *Ramuh's Mace *Zonure *Templar Mace *Yigit Bulawa *Purgatory Mace *Mighty Cudgel Final Fantasy XII Hammers can be equipped by any character as long as they have acquired the necessary license. Hammers deal very unstable damage. In the ''International Zodiac Job System, hammers, together with axes, are Breaker's primary weapon. The damage formula for hammers is: : DMG = * RANDOM(0..1.111) - DEF * + STR * (Lv+VIT)/128 Due to the weight put on user's Strength and Vitality recommended Hammer user is Vaan. List of Hammers: *Iron Hammer *War Hammer *Sledgehammer *Morning Star *Scorpion Tail *Scorpion Tail F (International only) ''Final Fantasy Tactics Hammers are called Flails in ''Final Fantasy Tactics and the War of the Lions remake, and can be equipped by Ninja and Squire Jobs. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Green Mage and the Viking Jobs use hammers. List of Hammers: *Iron Hammer *War Hammer *Sledgehammer *Mjolnir Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The ones from the Yuke tribe use hammers as their weapons. List of Hammers: *Orc Hammer *Treasured Hammer *Wave Hammer *Marr Hammer *Rune Hammer *Mythril Hammer *Prism Hammer *Goblin Hammer *Father's Hammer *Sonic Hammer *Ultima Hammer *Mystic Hammer Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Lilties use mallets as their weapons. List of Mallets: *Wooden Hammer *Oak Mallet *Toy Hammer *Iron Ladle *Steel Ladle *Lovely Spoon *Iron Mace *Chilled Ladle *Thunder Mace *Magical Hammer *Angel's Spoon *Silver Ladle *Mythril Ladle *Dark Spoon *Eden's Spoon *Hell's Spoon *Meteor Mace *Sun Mace *Jester's Spoon *Silver Mace *Yew Hammer *Golden Mace *Crystal Ladle *Rune Spoon *Longinus's Spoon *Surprise Hammer *Demon's Spoon *King's Spoon *Apocaladle *Ladle of Ladles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Lilties use mallets as one of their two choices of weapons. List of Hammers: *Wooden Hammer *Twinkling Mace *Iron Mallet *Bookworm's Hammer *Toy Hammer *Skull Hammer *Treasured Hammer *Chilled Ladle *Fire Mallet *Knight Hammer *Old Man's Hammer *Thunder Mace *Bomb Hammer *Mixing Mace *Retribution Hammer *Ancient Ladle *Ogre's Club *Angel's Spoon *Adaman Hammer *Iron Mallet of Rage *Jester's Spoon *Heavy Ladle *Yew Hammer *Hartstein *Shopper's Hammer *Evil Killer *Mythril Hammer *Felseisen *Fortune Mallet *Titus' Fist *Gargoyle Smasher *Platinum Ladle *Hell's Spoon *Spirit Basher *Ogre Star *King's Spoon *Bull Hammer *Legend Ladle *Jewel Bat *Black Hammer *Omega Hammer *Homerun Slugger *Noble Knight Mallet *Ball o' Bombs *Lovely Spoon The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II The Hammer is the only hammer to appear in the game. Final Fantasy Legend III Hammers appears as a type of weapon. List of Hammers: *Battle *Petrify Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light'' The Mythril Hammer is the only hammer in the game.